


I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa (Three's not a Crowd AU)

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: Three's not a crowd [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyway Blue is shady af, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Shady Blue Fairy | Mother Superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: AU where before the curse broke Red Snowing had broken up... though not due to their own faults....





	I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa (Three's not a Crowd AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



_ Once upon a time there was a princess who ran away from home, on her journey she met maybe people who helped her and became friends, and she fell in love, not once but twice with a village girl and with a shepherd turned prince. Luckily her true loves fell in love with each other too, and they were married next to a lake by a knight, and then were married again in a big official ceremony once they had overthrown the evil King. Soon they made peace with the princesses step mother and made an alliance between the two kingdoms. They began to live in a time of peace, and soon the family found out that they would soon have a baby.  _

_ The happy family was struck with tragedy when they found out about the princesses step aunt’s evil plan to curse the kingdom. Not long after, the village girl, now a princess, separated from her spouses, claiming they hadn’t been in true love and nothing they could say could change her mind. The curse struck and the family was split up and cursed.  _

 

* * *

  
  


**20 years later, a week after the curse broke.**

 

* * *

 

Emma lifted the rim of the glass to her mouth, she tipped it back, downing the glass in one go. She placed it back down making a noise as it  “Hit me.”

“You realise that’s not alcohol, right?”

Emma glared at the doctor, she hated him before she had found out Snow was her mother, knowing that the curse version of her mommy had dated that douche made her hate him even more. She scrunched up her fists. “I’m not a fucking-”

“-Hey!” 

Emma’s head shot back around from Whale to Ruby, having heard Ruby’s warning tone, she sank down on her stool. 

“Whale, she knows, but these milkshakes are sugary so I’m making her spread it out instead of having like six. Now leave her alone.”

“Granny lets me have them all in one go.” Emma stated after Whale had passed by her and walked into a different waitresses section.

“Hmm.” Ruby hummed disapprovingly. “I heard that you’ve been here every day since the curse broke, is everything okay, pup?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders. “Why’s it matter, you weren’t even here.”

Ruby frowned, she had been avoiding being at the diner for exactly that reason, she had been having nightmares about having to watch David, Snow, and Emma being happy and reunited without her. But after Granny had told her that Emma had been in there all of the time Ruby couldn’t just leave the kid there. “I was... I had to do some stuff… That doesn’t matter, I’m still your, your moms friend. I’m here for you. What’s going on pup?” 

Emma twirled her glass in front of her. She shrugged her shoulders. She felt hands on her hands and she looked up.

“Hey,” Ruby’s voice was hushed and full of concern, “come on, you can tell me. No matter what it.”

Emma sighed. “I’m just not used to it, I guess.” When Ruby didn’t say anything she expanded her answer. “Having parents, I mean, David was a dick until last week, and now him and Mary- I mean my… whatever… anyway they’re both really worried about me, and they’re happy but sad, and they’re really protective...But I don’t...” Emma shrugged her shoulders again, her eyes clouded over with tears, and she tried her best to control her breathing. 

Ruby quickly moved out from behind the counter to Emma’s side, she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and grabbed Emma’s backpack. “Granny, I’m takin’ my break!” She called back to her grandmother before leading Emma into the back, she sat Emma down on the couch in the office and dumped Emma’s backpack on the ground. “Jeez kid, what do you have in there, hey?” She watched Emma carefully feeling her heart break a little. “I know, pup, it’s overwhelming, isn’t it?” She watched Emma nod her head. Before she knew it Emma had thrown herself at her. Ruby froze for a second before giving into her feelings and wrapping her arms around Emma. Her eyes filled with as she finally hugged the girl who she should have raised as her daughter. “Your parents love you so much, we all do, we worry about you and we’ll always keep you safe.” She whispered as she had plenty of times before, but Emma hadn’t heard her then, and she didn’t understand the meaning now. 

 

* * *

 

Emma eventually fell asleep leaning against Ruby, who stayed perfectly still so she could sleep, eventually she left Emma led on the couch to talk to Granny and ring David and Snow. 

 

* * *

 

When Ruby left Emma woke up, feeling very alone with Ruby or her parents around. She decided to distract herself by pulling out the storybook Henry had found and given to her. She frowned as he had said that it was the true stories, but so far they all seemed to be the same. She automatically searched for her parents story. She frowned starting to read it, she wasn’t very good at reading but she was confused by Ruby being such a whole part in her parents story. Before long she realised the truth, instead of two parents she should have three. She slowly read about Ruby, Snow, and David’s excitement finding out that Snow was pregnant, and she stared at the pictures of Ruby and David talking to Snow’s growing stomach. She read about them finding out about Zelena’s curse, the story showed her all of their worry, and Ruby went to the Blue Fairy to find literally any way to help Emma. Blue warned Ruby that if Emma was ever around her Emma would die, Emma frowned at the utter bullshit. Ruby left all of them to save Emma. Tears rolled down her cheeks then anger bubbled up in her. She left her stuff and snuck out of the room, heading for the nunnery. 

 

* * *

  
  


“She’s just sleeping in the office, I think she must have been having trouble sleeping, just like when she was in Snow’s tummy.” Ruby led them towards the office, they all fell back into their old ways without realising it. 

“Maybe I should have been singing to her, she loved that then.” David chuckled despite the situation. 

“Or told her very exaggerated stories of her Daddy’s bravery.” The sparkle which had been absent from Snow’s eyes recently appeared again as she laughed. 

Ruby stopped in the doorway. There was no sign of Emma. “Em?” Ruby called, there wasn’t many places she could hide in this room, she took some steps away and called for Emma again down the hallway. 

“Rubes where is she?” David said desperately as though they were playing a trick on David and Snow. 

“I don’t, I don’t know, she was here, I swear, she was happy, she was fine, she was sleeping, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left her-”

“-Hey!” David stopped her raped pacing by taking hold of her by the arms. “Rubes, this isn’t your fault, we’ll find here, we just need to figure out where she went…”

“I think I know.” Snow’s voice was a gentle whisper, but it carried the heartbreak of a lifetime. 

Both David and Ruby turned towards the tiny voice, Snow was crouched on the ground next to Emma’s backpack clearly having been looking for clues, in front of her was a story book. 

“Ruby, is this true?”

“What’s going on?” David’s head turned between the two ladies as though watching a tennis match. “What made Emma run.” 

“This book has the read fairy tales, the  _ real _ ones, our  _ real  _ lives.” 

“I… I still don’t get it…”

Silence hung in the air, suffocating, until Ruby broke it. 

“Emma ran away because she knows if I’m close to her I’ll get her killed.” 

“What?!” David and Snow shouted at the same time. 

Ruby frowned but not at David, Snow had just read that part of the book, why was she acting so surprised? 

“You didn’t leave because you fell out of love with us.” Snow managed to fit her entire sentence within a slow gasp. She blinked and tears fell away. “David, Ruby was told she had to leave us all; you, me, and Emma, that she would make Emma die.” 

“Which is why she ran.” Ruby finished, she didn’t debate or deny that she was still in love with them, they had all always agreed to put any children they had first. She would do that for Emma. 

“No.” Snow said firmly her anger growing. “I don’t think Emma ran. She read Blue telling you that you’d kill her.” 

“Yeah.” Ruby’s voice broke a little bit more every time that was said. 

Snow’s voice was barely above a whisper again, but there was a silent sort of rage running through it. “And she read that Blue lied, she didn’t think it was suitable to have a partnership like ours in command of a kingdom, and she thought broken apart we’d be easier to manipulate if she needed. It’s all right here in the book.” 

Rage boiled up in each and every one of them as they realised they could have been together before the curse, and the week since it had broke. 

“We better go,” David said putting them all back on task, “before Emma kills that meddling little bug before we can.” 

 

* * *

  
  


“I put your child in time out.” They heard Regina’s voice before they saw her stood in front of the nunnery with her arms outstretched on opposite directions holding two people in magical traps, on one side was Blue who was now completely bright blue even her hair, and on the other was Emma who kept wiggling around looking like a three year old about to have a tantrum. 

Immediately all three of their tempers faded and were replaced with worry for their baby. “Gina, please.” Snow called over to her step mother. 

“Emma,” Regina said doing her best to sound patient, “I’m going to let you out to go stand with your parents now, if you start to do magic again I’m going to have to put you back in the magic time out again, so try your best not to. I need to find out what happened first.” She let her out of it and watched as David, Snow, and Ruby eloped Emma into a big hug. She hadn’t seen the three of them together for a long time, she knew that something major had happened, especially when she heard the four of them starting to cry. 

“Regina, lock her up somewhere she can’t get out, under the hospital without her magic, please. I can’t, we can’t deal with her right now.” It was unusual to hear David beg for anything, but it was clear it was for his daughter. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was mad and then some magic happened.” Emma said feeling tired from everything that day. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Snow soothed, “we’re all going to go home now, aren’t we Rubes?”

Ruby let out a shaky breath, she couldn’t believe it was that easy, they believed her over a powerful and ancient fairy, they were letting her back it. “Y-Yeah.” 

David swooped Emma up into his arms. “Daddy’s going to carry you home, I think you’re magically exhausted now, you need rest and hot chocolate.” He was kind of surprised when Emma didn’t protest, she led her head onto his shoulder. When he started to walk he saw Emma searching for Snow and Ruby. He kissed the side of her head. “Mommy and Mama are coming to, I promise, we’re never being split up ever again.” 

 

Soon the whole story with Blue came out, she was banished from town, knowing that it would be the biggest punishment for trying to destroy a family. Ruby, David, and Snow talked through everything that had happened ,and worked past it, soon they were as happy as they had once been. Happier, in fact, now that they had Emma with them.

  
  



End file.
